Sonho ou realidade?
by Madge Krux
Summary: O que aconteceria se você mudasse de corpo com alguém? Quem você escolheria? Roxton e Marguerite entraram na maior encrenca... será que vão conseguir escapar?


**Fic 15: Sonho ou realidade?**

Havia quase um mês que Madge e Roxton tinham assumido o namoro, porém como todo casal tinha seus altos e baixos. Tinha hora que estavam muito bem, mas outra hora que era como se fossem cão e gato. Mas, todos já estavam acostumados com isso.  
R: Bom, estamos de saída... até mais tarde!!!  
M: Se cuida... Challenger por favor, cuide bem da minha irmã!!!  
C: Não se preocupe... ela vai ficar ótima!!!  
Roxton e Madge partiram, há dias tinham prometido um tempo somente para eles.

Foram para a caverna onde anos antes ficaram presos. Os dois dias seguintes foram os melhores possíveis para os dois. Dedicaram-se somente um ao outro. Porém, no terceiro dia as intrigas começaram que eram normais até para eles. No meio de uma dessas brigas, escutaram um barulho, ou melhor, uma voz.  
R: Que brincadeira é essa???  
M: O que???  
R: Escuta...  
Madge ficou em silêncio, onde pode ouvir a tal voz.  
M: O que você fez hein???  
R: Eu??? Porque sempre que acontecem as coisas você acha que fui eu hein???  
M: Você é muito machista sabia???  
R: E você é muito fresca!!!  
M: Pelo menos tenho sensibilidade... e você??? É um caçador insensível e arrogante!!!  
R: Conta outra... posso ser tudo isso, mas pelo menos não sou você!!!  
M: Que bom... pois em hipótese nenhuma eu queria ser você!!!  
Um forte vento veio do fundo da caverna, assustando os dois.  
R: Não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas não vou ficar aqui para descobrir!!!  
M: E além de tudo é medroso!!!  
R: Não tem nada a ver com isso!!! Se tem uma coisa que me preocupo é em estar vivo... agora se quiser perder sua vida em vão fique a vontade...  
Roxton saiu da caverna, sendo seguido por Madge, e ela não estava nada feliz.  
Já na casa da árvore.  
Finn: Chegaram cedo???  
M: Não enche...  
V: O que aconteceu???  
M: Nada... é só que alguém ficou com medo de ficar na caverna!!!  
N: Não acredito... Roxton???  
Roxton olhou para Madge com raiva.  
R: Não é nada disso!!!  
M: Então me explica???  
R: Tá bom, eu fiquei com medo sim, mas e você???  
M: Eu o que???

R: Confessa também que ficou com medo!!!  
M: Haha... claro que não fiquei...  
R: Então porque saiu da caverna às pressas, logo atrás de mim???  
M: Bom... er... que... me deixe em paz!!!  
R: Se é assim que quer...  
Nanda: Vocês não se cansam não???  
R e M: Não!!!  
Os dois gritaram em uníssono.  
Nanda: Não precisam gritar...  
R e M: É porque ele me deixa assim!!!  
V: De novo!!!  
R e M: De novo o que???  
Finn: Depois falam que não tem nada em comum!!!  
R e M: E não temos...  
N: Eles estão em completa sintonia.  
R e M: Não estamos e nunca vamos estar, entenderam???  
Todos estavam boquiabertos.  
R e M: O que foi???  
C: Não acredito...  
M e R: O que???  
V: Vocês falaram sete vezes juntos!!!  
Madge arregalou os olhos. Roxton também.

Depois dessa briga a paz reinou na casa da árvore.  
Todos estavam em seus cantos. Challenger, Verônica, Finn e Ned estavam jogando cartas, e Nanda observava com atenção.  
Madge e Roxton estavam no quarto.

A noite chegou rápido, e todos foram dormir. No outro dia todos estavam de pé, menos Madge e Roxton.  
Finn: Que bom que fizeram as pazes!!!  
V: Não se preocupe... é sempre assim!!!  
Nanda: Não sei como agüentam... por favor passa mais biscoito!!!  
Finn: Você já comeu quase tudo...  
Nanda: Estou comendo por dois né!!!  
C: Você precisa se alimentar mesmo... mas, tem que se controlar, senão vai engordar demais viu???  
Nanda: Tudo bem...  
R: Bom dia...

Todos: Bom dia...  
N: Que estranho você acordar primeiro que o Roxton!!!  
Roxton olhou e quase teve um troço. Voltou correndo para o quarto.  
Roxton se olhou no espelho.  
R: Ai meu Deus... o que está acontecendo???  
R: Madge??? Acorda...  
M: Hum... o que foi??? Quero dormir!!!  
R: Madge??? É importante...  
Madge levantou-se e se assustou quando a viu em pé no lado da cama.  
M: Mas, como??? Como posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo???  
R: Eu não sei... mas quero voltar ao normal!!!  
M: E acha que eu não quero!!!  
C: Roxton??? Você está acordado???  
M: O que faremos???  
R: Não faço a mínima idéia!!!  
Challenger chegou ao quarto vendo os dois conversando.  
C: Que bom que acordaram... preciso de você Roxton!!!  
R: Bom dia...  
C: Bom dia Madge... desculpa!!!  
Madge olhou para Roxton.  
Challenger ficou confuso.  
C: Vocês estão bem???  
M: Sim... claro!!!  
C: Roxton, por favor... será que poderia trocar de roupa e me encontrar no laboratório???  
R: Er... claro!!!  
Challenger se retirou, deixando-os a sós.  
M: O que faremos agora???  
R: Bom... a única coisa que podemos fazer é fingir que está tudo bem!!!  
M: Mas, não sei se vou conseguir...  
R: Vai ter que se esforçar...  
M: Não sei se reparou, mas não to acostumada a ser, tipo um homem!!!  
R: E você acha que eu estou acostumado ser mulher??? Mas, teremos que agir normalmente ou contar para os outros o que está acontecendo???  
M: Primeira opção... vai ser muito constrangedor!!!  
R: Tem razão... então troca de roupa rápido e vai encontrar com Challenger!!!  
M: Já vou... e você tem que ajudar Verônica...  
R: Ta bom...  
Madge no corpo de Roxton foi com Challenger, e Roxton, no corpo de Madge foi até Verônica.

V: Até que enfim saiu daquele quarto...  
Finn: Não sei como consegue ficar lá tanto tempo???  
M(que na verdade é Roxton): O que tenho que fazer hein???  
V: Não se lembra???  
M: Desculpa... mas a noite foi muito longa sabe...  
Finn: Já entendemos... não precisa explicar!!!  
Verônica explicou o que era pra ela fazer.

Enquanto isso, Roxton (que na verdade é Madge) custava a fazer o que Challenger pedia. Com certeza isso não era para ela. Mas, tinha que manter as aparências.  
C: Roxton??? Use sua força e segure isso!!!  
R: Você está achando que sou burro de carga???  
C: Mas o que é isso agora???  
R: Ops... desculpa!!!! Escapou...  
C: Está cada dia mais parecido com Madge!!!  
Roxton engasgou-se.  
R: Por que está falando isso???  
C: Estou feliz vendo que finalmente vocês dois se entenderam... e, estão felizes!!!  
R: Obrigada... ops... obrigado!!!  
Continuaram trabalhando duro, Roxton reclamando muito.  
C (em pensamento): Ta parecendo com a Madge!!!

Na base da casa árvore, Verônica e Madge (que na verdade é Roxton) continuavam lavando roupa. Madge estava calada, Verônica estranhou tamanho silêncio.  
V: Madge??? O que houve com você???  
M: Nada...  
V: Você tem certeza??? Está se sentindo bem???  
M: Sim... porque não estaria???  
V: Fazendo o serviço sem reclamar...  
M: Er... bom... cansei de bater na mesma tecla... não vai adiantar mesmo né!!!  
V: Bom, é verdade!!! Mas, você está muito estranha...  
M: Estranha como???  
V: Tá muito calada!!!  
M: Er... só estou pensando um pouco!!!  
V: Ta bom...  
Verônica achou a coisa mais esquisita do mundo. Madge calada por toda à tarde??? Se ela não tivesse visto, não acreditaria.  
Já por outro lado, Roxton (que na verdade é Madge) não parava de falar um segundo. Challenger não estava mais agüentando tanta reclamação.  
C: O que está acontecendo com você???  
R: Nada...  
C: Você não é de ficar reclamando!!!  
Roxton engoliu a seco.  
A tarde passou rápida. Depois de um longo banho e, um belo e saboroso jantar Madge e Roxton foram para o quarto.  
Nanda: Eles estão muito estranhos!!!  
V: Coloque estranho nisso...  
C: Será que eles estão bem???  
N: Por quê???

C: Roxton não parou de reclamar...  
V: E Madge pelo contrário, não falou nenhuma palavra!!!  
Nanda: Mas, que está engraçado está!!!  
Finn: Alguma coisa aconteceu... e acho que foi quando saíram!!!  
V: É pode ter sido mesmo!!!  
Nanda: Eles falaram que escutaram uma voz...  
N: Acho que eles estão é ficando doidos, isso sim!!!  
Todos riram.  
Ficaram até tarde da noite jogando conversa fora. Nanda ainda estava enjoando muito, devido a gravidez.  
Nanda: Não to agüentando mais... por favor, faça alguma coisa pra eu parar de passar mal!!!  
C: Isso é normal...  
Nanda: Normal??? Só se for pra você né!!! Mas, você nem engravida... como vai saber que é normal???  
C: Eu estudo minha jovem!!!  
Nanda: Estudo é bem diferente da vida real!!!  
V: Ela tem razão, Chall!!!  
C: Calma... vou buscar o remédio!!!  
Nanda: Aquele remédio??? Esquece... prefiro ficar passando mal!!!  
Eles riram.  
Finn: Você reclama demais... ta parecendo alguém que eu conheço!!!  
N: São irmãs né!!! Alguma coisa tinha que ser comum!!!  
Finn: Não precisava ser no humor!!!  
Eles riram.

No quarto.  
M(no corpo de Roxton): Como você consegue hein???  
R(no corpo de Madge): Consigo o que???  
M: Fazer todo aquele trabalho braçal...  
R: Aquilo??? É fácil... agora o difícil é ter que agüentar essas roupas!!! Esses sutiãs apertam sabia???  
M: Bom... sabia, mas estou acostumada!!! Outra coisa... como se faz xixi com este negocinho aqui???  
Roxton arregalou os olhos. Explicou-a e, assim ela correu pro banheiro.  
Roxton riu.  
Madge voltou algum tempo depois, mas tinha molhado um pouco suas calças.  
R: Você molhou as calças???  
M: É que não to acostumada... não sei como conseguem fazer xixi em pé???  
R: Eu não sei para que tanta parafernália...  
M: Somos mulheres!!!  
R: Que diferença isso faz???  
M: Não sei porque você tanto reclama... é pra ficarmos bonitas!!!  
R: Você não precisa de nada disso... você é linda!!!  
M: Obrigada... mas, mesmo assim vou continuar usando!!!  
Roxton deu um longo suspiro.

M: Não sei quanto tempo ficaremos assim, mas até voltarmos ao normal, é assim que vai ser!!!  
R: Por favor... pelo menos não me faça usar esses brincos... eles pesam sabia???  
M: Não me faça rir... sempre usei e sempre usarei, entendeu???  
Roxton fez beicinho de raiva.  
Custaram, mas enfim dormiram, torcendo para que tudo voltasse ao normal no outro dia.

No primeiro raio de sol, Roxton, que está no corpo de Madge acorda se sentindo mal. Corre para o banheiro.  
Madge, que está no corpo de Roxton, acorda assustada.  
M: O que houve???  
Madge pergunta assim que ele entra no quarto.  
R: Sei lá... um mal estar!!!  
M: Deve ser fome... vamos comer!!!  
R: Tá bom...  
M: Lembre-se que ainda estamos trocados!!!  
R: Como poderia esquecer com você me lembrando cada segundo???  
Madge abafou um risinho. Trocaram de roupa e foram para a cozinha.  
Nanda: Bom dia... acordaram cedo???  
M: Bom... er... pois é...  
R: Qual problema??? Podemos acordar a hora que quisermos!!!  
Os outros ficaram boquiabertos.

Madge olhou para Roxton.

Finn: Ta igual à Madge!!!  
V: O que está acontecendo com vocês hein???  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Estamos bem... só estamos cansados!!!  
Nanda: Quem manda ficar a noite inteira se divertindo hein???  
Todos riram.  
Roxton (no corpo de Madge) começou a sentir-se mal novamente. Correu para o banheiro.  
C: O que ela tem???  
R: Não sei... mas, deve ser o calor!!!  
Challenger olhou meio desconfiado.

A manhã passou rápida, Roxton e Madge foram caçar, e os outros faziam suas tarefas. Nanda já se sentia bem melhor. Estava bastante animada, já pensava em como seria o nome.  
V: Nanda??? O que está fazendo???  
Nanda: Só estou pensando como meu filho ou minha filha vai se chamar!!!  
V: E você já pensou em algum???  
Nanda: Na verdade sim... mas ainda estou indecisa em qual escolher...  
V: Posso saber quais???  
Finn: Do que estão falando hein???  
V: Dos possíveis nomes do filho ou da filha de Nanda!!!  
N: Oba... também quero participar!!!  
C: Me esperem!!!  
Elas riram.  
Nanda: Parece que todos querem entrar para o clube!!!  
Vê riu.  
Finn: Fala Nanda... fala logo!!!  
Nanda: Se for menino, pensei em João Miguel ou John...  
C: João Miguel é bonito...  
Finn: Ah prefiro Matheus...  
V: Finn???  
N: João Miguel é lindo!!!  
C: E se for menina???  
Nanda: Se for menina seria Maria Cecília ou Marguerite, em homenagem a minha irmã!!!  
Eles ficaram com dúvidas, já que os dois nomes eram lindos.  
Nanda: O que vocês acham???  
V: Os dois são lindos...

Finn: Mas, essa coisa de você querer homenagear sua irmã é mais linda ainda!!!  
Nanda: Obrigada... ela é única família que eu tenho!!!  
N: Isso não é verdade!!!  
V: Você tem a nós!!!  
Nanda: Desculpem, não quis dizer isso!!! Quero dizer do meu sangue entendem???  
C: Nós sabemos... mas, nunca se esqueça que também somos da sua família!!!  
Nanda: É claro que não... nunca!!! Sabe por quê???  
Finn: Por quê???  
Nanda: Simplesmente porque é impossível esquecer de vocês!!!  
Eles se abraçaram. E logo após cada um foi se retirando, porém Nanda os interrompeu.  
Nanda: Mais uma coisa... não comentem nada sobre os nomes para Madge!!! Eu ainda não sei que vou escolher, mas quero fazer-lhe uma surpresa!!!  
Todos: Ok...  
Finn: Bico calado!!!  
N: O que??? Quem disse que tenho bico hein???  
Todos riram.  
Finn: Ai... é só um modo de falar!!!  
A tarde foi bem tranqüila, a não ser por Madge, ou melhor, Roxton né, ir ao banheiro algumas vezes mais do que o normal.  
Nanda: Madge???  
M (no corpo de Roxton): O que???  
Nanda: O que foi Roxton??? Quer me dizer algo???  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Er... não... desculpe... achei que estava falando comigo!!!  
Nanda: Você está tão estranho!!!  
R (no corpo de Madge): O que foi???  
Nanda: Você está se sentindo bem???  
R (no corpo de Madge): Sim...  
Neste momento, correu novamente para o banheiro.  
Nanda: To vendo que não... acho melhor chamar o Challenger!!!  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Não...  
Nanda: Porque não... o que vocês estão me escondendo???  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Escondendo??? Er... nada... você acha que seríamos capaz disso???  
Nanda olhou para ele desconfiada.  
Madge (no corpo de Roxton) engoliu a seco.  
Nanda foi para o laboratório e voltou trazendo Challenger.  
C: Onde Madge está???  
R (no corpo de Madge): O que querem comigo???  
C: Nanda disse que está se sentindo mal!!!

R (no corpo de Madge): Er... bom... na verdade estou sim!!!  
Madge olhou para ele.  
C: O que está sentindo???  
R (no corpo de Madge): Sei lá... não sei como explicar... é como se...  
Nanda: Você está vomitando???  
R (no corpo de Madge): Sim... sinto um cheiro mais forte, meu estômago embrulha e corro pro banheiro!!!  
M (no corpo de Roxton): O que deve ser???  
C: Bom... vou tirar um pouco de sangue!!! E enquanto isso fique de repouso e tome este remédio!!!  
R (no corpo de Madge): Obrigada Challenger...  
Nanda: Agora você agradece... mas, depois...  
R (no corpo de Madge): Depois o que???  
Challenger tirou um pouco de sangue e deu-lhe o remédio. Madge (na verdade é Roxton) se revirou com o gosto do remédio.  
R (no corpo de Madge): Droga... que remédio mais ruim!!!  
Nanda: Bom... eu avisei!!!  
Roxton olhou para Nanda.  
Nanda: Daqui a pouco você se sente melhor!!!  
R (no corpo de Madge): Assim espero...  
Eles riram.

Passado alguns minutos, já se sentindo bem melhor foi para a sala, onde os outros jogavam cartas.  
Finn: Assim não vale... vocês estão roubando!!!  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Você é que não sabe jogar...  
N: Mas, é a quinta vez que vocês ganham!!!  
Nanda: Sorte, meu caro!!!  
V: Mas, não é possível que vocês tenham tanta sorte assim!!!  
Madge (no corpo de Roxton) abafou um risinho.  
C: Sabia... vocês estão tramando algo!!!  
Nanda olhou repreendendo Madge.  
R (no corpo de Madge): O que está acontecendo aqui???  
C: Oi Madge... você devia estar deitada!!!  
R (no corpo de Madge): Estou bem... mas quem é que consegue descansar com esse barulho todo hein???  
N: Não seja estraga prazeres, Madge!!!  
C: Só estamos nos divertindo!!!  
R (no corpo de Madge): Até você Challenger??? E a sua ciência???  
Todos olharam para Challenger.

C: De vez em quando é bom parar e descansar um pouco né!!!  
Finn: Mas, vivia dizendo que a ciência não para!!!  
C: A ciência não para mesmo minha jovem... mas, eu sim!!!  
Todos riram.  
V: Ta certo!!!  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Mas, quem é que joga agora???  
Finn: Eu...  
E mais uma vez Roxton, que na verdade é Madge, e Nanda vencem, deixando os outros com mais raiva.  
Depois disso foram todos dormir.

No outro dia.  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Quando isso vai acabar hein???  
R (no corpo de Madge): Não faço a mínima idéia!!! Mas, não to agüentando ficar assim...  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Assim como???  
R (no corpo de Madge): Passando mal todos os dias... quase todas as horas!!! Parece que foi só trocarmos de corpo que começou isso!!!  
Nanda que tinha ido até o quarto de Madge, conversar com ela, ficou super espantada ao ouvir toda a conversa.  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Bom, pelo menos ninguém descobriu o que está acontecendo conosco né!!!  
R (no corpo de Madge): Isso é verdade!!! Mas, eu não sirvo pra ser mulher!!!  
M (no corpo de Roxton): E acha que estou feliz sendo homem???  
Nanda: Não acredito!!!  
Roxton e Madge olharam assustados.  
R (no corpo de Madge): Nanda???  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Não é o que está pensando!!!  
Nanda: Eu não estou pensando em nada... eu ouvi toda a conversa!!!  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Não sei onde está querendo chegar...  
Nanda: Olha, não queria, mas ouvi... e sei o que está acontecendo com vocês!!!  
R (no corpo de Madge): O que é então???  
Madge olhou para Roxton.  
Nanda: Bom, não sabia que na vida real pudesse acontecer...  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Do que está falando???  
Nanda: Já vi um filme... um filme que fala disso!!!  
R (no corpo de Madge): Como era o filme???  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Como eles fizeram para voltar ao normal???  
Nanda: Bom, o filme conta a história de um casal... com problemas de relacionamento...

M (no corpo de Roxton): Que tipo de problemas?  
Nanda: O homem era muito machista... não deixava sua mulher participar de sua vida e, a mulher se achava super confiante.  
Madge olhou para Roxton e vice e versa.  
Nanda: Bom, acho que isso não passa de um teste!  
R e M: Teste?  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Que tipo de teste?  
Nanda: Isso depende de cada pessoa, ou melhor, de cada casal né!  
Challenger chegou interrompendo a conversa.  
C: Me desculpe atrapalhar, mas é que examinei o sangue de Madge...  
Nanda: E ai? O que ela tem?  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Pode ser que não seja nada...  
C: Bom quase nada... Madge está grávida!  
Madge (no corpo de Roxton) quase caiu para trás, Roxton (no corpo de Madge) ficou todo embaraçado, mas extremamente feliz.  
Nanda e os outros também estavam felizes por eles.  
Eles se retiraram, deixando os dois sozinhos.  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Não acredito!  
R (no corpo de Madge): Estou muito feliz meu amor... finalmente estamos começando a formar nossa família!  
M (no corpo de Roxton): É... fico feliz também pois não vai ser eu que vou sentir as primeiras cólicas e os enjôos!  
Ela se deitou e virou-se de lado. A expressão de Roxton (no corpo de Madge) mudou completamente.  
R (no corpo de Madge): Hei... perai... do que está falando?  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Das cólicas e enjôos que você vai sentir!  
Roxton (no corpo de Madge) arregalou os olhos e ficou até sem palavras.  
M (no corpo de Roxton): É bom ir acostumando... hahaha...  
Roxton (no corpo de Madge) ficou pensativo por algum instante.  
R (no corpo de Madge): Não deve ser tão ruim assim!  
Os próximos dias foram os piores para Roxton. Não podia sentir um cheiro mais forte que ia pro banheiro. Durante dias ficara de completo repouso. Madge não estava gostando nada disso, já que as tarefas que seria dele passaram para ela. Fazia o trabalho dobrado.  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Droga... maldita hora que fomos trocar de corpos! Era pra ser eu lá... descansando... mas, não estou aqui trabalhando igual uma condenada! Mas ele não perde por esperar...

Nanda estava adorando ver Madge trabalhar assim sem poder reclamar.  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Do que está rindo hein???  
Nanda: De você oras... de quem mais seria???  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Mas se Roxton pensa que vai ficar assim, está muito enganado???  
Nanda: O que pensa em fazer???  
M (no corpo de Roxton): Por enquanto nada...  
Roxton (no corpo de Madge) sabendo de sua condição pintava e bordava com Madge (no corpo de Roxton) sem dar a mínima importância ao futuro.  
Já havia se passado quatro dias que estavam trocados, só Nanda que percebera tal mudança, apesar de que todos estavam achando muito estranho o comportamento diferente dos dois.  
Na manhã do quinto dia, algo aconteceu. Finalmente voltaram ao normal.  
M: Não acredito...  
R: Que bom que voltamos ao normal...  
Nanda: Com licença... só vim avisar que o café está pronto!!!  
M: Hum... café... que delicia!!!  
Nanda ficou sem entender.  
R: Bom, para sua sabedoria já voltamos ao normal...  
Nanda: Pena...  
M: Pena por quê???  
Nanda: Estava tão divertido!!!  
R: Você não sabe o que passamos esses dias!!!  
Nanda: E nem quero saber!!! Deus me livre...  
Eles riram.  
Nanda: Só fico triste que vai voltar tudo ao normal...  
Nanda ficou triste.  
M: Não tão normal assim!!!  
Madge saiu deixando um vácuo e dois rostos desentendidos no quarto.  
R: O que ela quis dizer com isso???  
Nanda: Não sei... mas, imagino que não será nada agradável pra você!!!  
R: No fundo eu também sei disso...  
Nanda: Você pisou na bola né!!!  
R: O pior que eu sei... maldita hora que fui deixar meu bom senso de lado!!!  
Nanda: Pense por outro lado...  
R: Que outro lado???  
Nanda: Pelo menos vai perder essa barriguinha!!!  
R: Que barriguinha???  
Nanda: Não sei se reparou, mas Madge aproveitou bastante enquanto estava no seu corpo!!!  
Roxton quase endoidou quando percebeu.  
R: Eu a mato!!!  
Nanda: Pensa bem... você a conhece muito bem né...  
R: Se conheço...  
Nanda: Você é quem sabe!!!

Roxton deu um riso.  
Nanda: Do que está rindo??? Você devia era estar chorando, contando com tudo que virá pra você!!!  
R: Não importo... mas, só de lembrar de Madge trabalhando duro, sem poder reclamar...  
Nanda: Bom, eu também adorei isto, mas, ao contrário de você, não vou pagar o pato né!!!  
R: É...  
A expressão de Roxton mudou completamente.  
Nanda: Lhe desejo boa sorte!!!  
R: Acho que será pouco, mas mesmo assim obrigado!!!  
Nanda saiu rindo do quarto.  
V: Do que está rindo???  
Nanda: Nada... só umas coisinhas que poderão acontecer!!!  
Finn: Como assim???  
N: Agora virou adivinha???  
Nanda: Que isso!!! É só que conheço muito bem uma pessoa... e, sei quando ela não deixa nada barato!!!  
M: Se está falando de mim... acertou!!!  
Nanda: Madge???  
M: Pensou que era quem??? Coelhinho da páscoa???  
Todos riram.  
Finn: Eu gostava dela quando estava esquisita!!!  
V: Finn???  
N: Ela ta certa... era menos rabugenta!!!  
Verônica abafou um risinho.  
M: Do que estão rindo???  
Finn: De nada!!!  
Madge olhou desconfiada.  
M: Espero que isso seja verdade!!!  
R: Bom dia...  
C: Bom dia... dormiu mais que a cama hoje???  
Finn: O que aconteceu com você???  
R: Como assim???  
V: Está diferente...  
N: Andando com Madge... o que queriam???  
Todos riram.  
M: Muito engraçado!!!  
R: Pois é... ela me ama!!! Não consegue ficar longe de mim...  
Quando Madge iria falar se sentiu mal e, correu para o banheiro.  
Nanda: Ainda bem que meus enjôos passaram!!!  
V: Coitada dela... ainda vai sofrer muito!!!  
R: Ela que não sabe o que é isso!!!  
Todos olharam espantados.  
R: Er... bom... acompanhei Nanda!!! Via como sofria...  
Finn: A bom... deu a impressão que você já passara por isso!!!  
Nanda: Não seja boba... nenhum homem vai passar por isso!!!  
N: Credo... Deus me livre!!! É por isso que eu adoro ser homem!!!  
V: Machista???  
Nanda: Também não é assim né...  
Finn: As mulheres são muito mais fortes do que os homens!!!  
C: Não é verdade!!!  
N: Homem consegue carregar coisas pesadas!!!  
Nanda: Mas qualquer gripe derruba vocês...

C: Não é verdade!!!  
R: Eu discordo...  
Todos olharam de boca aberta para ele.  
N: Você está muito esquisito!!!  
R: Elas têm razão... temos nossa força, mas elas também são fortes... só que do jeito delas!!!  
Nanda, Verônica e Finn ficaram super espantadas com as palavras de Roxton. Madge escutara toda a conversa, ficara feliz por escutar, pelo menos uma vez algo sensato da parte de Roxton.  
M: Você se superou...  
R: Só estou falando a verdade!!!  
V: Quem diria???  
R: Demorei a perceber, mas esses últimos dias... foi, digamos especiais para mim... aonde pude perceber que mulheres são bastantes fortes e, não deixam de ser sensíveis, carinhosas, que sabem lidar com diversas situações diferentes e, ainda sim mantem-se elegantes...  
V: Uau... de onde tirou isso???  
R: Esses tempos aqui no plateau me serviram pra alguma coisa, além de caçar e bater...  
N: Ta parecendo que você sabe ser uma mulher!!!  
Roxton engasgou-se.  
R: Como assim???  
C: Pelo que eu saiba, nunca vamos entender as mulheres...  
Nanda: Vocês falando assim até parece que somos complicadas!!!  
N: E não são???  
Finn: Os homens é que são...  
R: Nós??? Homens são é simples demais... não precisa de nada para ficarem bonitos...  
M: Você está se achando não é???  
N: Homens não ficam cheios de frescuras quando vê algum bicho...  
C: Principalmente baratas!!!  
Finn: Mulheres não precisam mentir pra se gabar pros amigos...  
Nanda: Também não precisam encher a cara para esquecer de algo ruim!!!  
R: Homens não precisam se maquiar para ficar bonitos... eles já são por natureza!!!  
V: Mulheres conseguem fazer mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo!!!  
C: Homens resolvem qualquer problema...  
Finn: Só se for à porrada né!!!  
Elas riram.  
M: Mulheres também resolvem qualquer tipo de problema sem sequer tocar nele!!!  
N: Isso eu duvido???  
M: Se fosse você não duvidaria...  
Madge olhou desafiadoramente para ele.  
V: Mulheres são melhores do que homens!!!  
N: Melhores em que??? Só se for pra fofocar...  
V: O que você está insinuando???

N: Mulheres nunca vão chegar aos pés dos homens!!!  
V: Você esta subestimando o poder das mulheres...  
M: Verônica é inútil falar-lhes isso!!!  
V: Por quê???  
M: Simplesmente, porque eles falam que são poderosos, mas não vivem sem nós, mulheres...  
Nanda: Isso é verdade!!!  
N: Não concordo...  
V: É lógico que não vai concordar, pois sabe que isso é verdade!!!  
N: Você está se achando a sabe tudo né!!!  
V: Você é quem está falando... mas, que é verdade é!!!  
Começou uma enorme discussão entre Verônica e Ned.  
Nanda: Isso está parecendo um campo de batalha!!!  
R: Isso já é uma guerra em si!!!  
M: Hei... podem parar!!!  
Nem escutaram. Madge enfezou-se e deu um grito que o plateau todo ouviu.  
N: Credo... pra que todo esse grito???  
M: Ainda me pergunta pra que???  
R: Não precisam brigar... estão sendo muito infantis!!!  
C: Roxton esta certo... vamos parar com isso e mudar de assunto!!!  
Todos concordaram.  
Finn: De que vamos falar???  
R: Sei lá...  
N: Que tal falarmos de como caçar???  
M: Não... melhor falarmos de jóias!!!  
V: Não tem jeito mesmo né...  
R: O que foi???  
Nanda: Vai ser sempre assim!!!  
C: Assim como???  
Nanda: Os homens se achando melhor do que nós...  
R: E vocês se achando melhores do que nós!!!  
M: Mas, acho que somos todos iguais!!!  
C: Temos as mesmas necessidades...  
Finn: Somos do mesmo material...

R: Pensamos iguais...  
N: não tão iguais assim, mas isso não interessa!!!  
Nanda: Nascemos do mesmo jeito e morremos também...  
V: As diferenças somos nós que colocamos!!!  
M: Só que elas têm que existir, pois são elas que nos fazem humanos...  
Finn: A única coisa que podemos fazer é aceitar essas diferenças...  
Nanda: E saber que somos quem somos porque acreditamos que podemos melhorar e aceitar o outro como ele é!!!  
V: E assim como o homem não vive sem a mulher... a mulher também precisa do homem!!!  
N: E não podemos ser orgulhosos a ponto de nos esquecermos de que cada um tem a sua importância!!!  
C: Se fosse diferente, nossa espécie já estaria extinta há muito tempo!!!  
R: E não devemos esquecer que somos uma família... e como família temos de nos sacrificar as vezes... perdoar outras...  
M: Você está querendo se safar é??? Você acha que sou boba???  
V: Do que está falando???  
M: É assunto nosso!!!  
N: Não precisa descontar em nós...  
M: Desculpem... com licença!!!  
Madge olhou para Roxton totalmente enfezada.  
Roxton engoliu a seco.  
Nanda: Bom... você sabia que sua hora chegaria...  
R: O que eu faço??? Me ajuda...  
Nanda: O que quer que eu diga???  
R: Qualquer coisa... o que posso falar com ela???  
Nanda: Você quer um conselho???  
R: Se for útil...  
Nanda: Não brinque com ela e, escuta seu coração... ele lhe dirá o que é preciso!!!  
Roxton agradeceu e foi para o quarto.  
Os outros ficaram totalmente curiosos pra saber o que se procedia entre eles.  
Finn: O que está havendo???  
Nanda: Assunto deles...  
N: Por favor, conte-nos...  
Nanda: Não sei se já ouviram, mas "Em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher"!!!  
Depois disso Nanda foi para a cozinha, estava faminta.

Os outros ficaram todos confusos e curiosos, inclusive Challenger.  
C: Não gosto nem um pouco disso!!!  
V: Disso o que???  
C: Desse suspense todo!!!  
Finn: E você acha que eu gosto!!!  
N: Nessas horas eu queria ser mulher...  
Nanda que estava na cozinha escutara, viera correndo.  
Nanda: O que??? Por quê???  
N: Quase com certeza Madge contará pra vocês amanhã o que houve... o contrário de Roxton!!!  
V: Não sei não... conhecendo Madge como conhecemos!!!  
C: A coisa está feia então...  
Nanda: Parem de querer saber da vida alheia e cuidem de suas...  
Finn: Você fala isso porque você sabe o que está acontecendo...  
Nanda: Independente disso... quais são as tarefas de amanhã???  
Eles ficaram completamente embaraçados.  
Nanda: Ficam tão preocupados com a vida alheia, que nem sabem o que precisam fazer... e, depois dizem que isso é coisa de mulher!!!  
Eles riram.

Fim...


End file.
